


La morsure de la Lune

by AngePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loup-garou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngePhoenix/pseuds/AngePhoenix
Summary: Une pleine lune ornait le ciel, éclairant la cabane où se trouvait Remus. Et Harry, de son côté, patientait dans la maison des Black, espérant que cela se passerait bien... Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort.





	La morsure de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)
> 
> Titre : La morsure de la lune
> 
> Résumé : Une pleine lune ornait le ciel, éclairant la cabane où se trouvait Remus. Et Harry, de son côté, patientait dans la maison des Black, espérant que cela se passerait bien... Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort.
> 
> Ma formidable bêta : CacheCoeur

À travers la fenêtre, Harry pouvait voir une bille, bien ronde et bien haute dans le voile noire qu’était le ciel. Une bille blanche et lumineuse. Perdue parmi les étoiles, la Lune éclairait le jardin de la maison des Black, animant par la même occasion les ombres lugubres de l’extérieur. Le regard émeraude du survivant se fixa par la suite sur la vieille cabane, où en ce moment même se transformait son deuxième et dernier parrain, Remus Lupin. 

Comme chaque pleine lune, le jeune homme se faisait un sang d’encre, se souciant du seul membre de sa famille restant. Peu importe les années qui avaient passé, la guerre qu’il avait subie, Potter était toujours dans ce même état de stress et d’angoisse lors de ces nuits. Remus allait-il bien ? Peut-être qu’il avait réussi à s’échapper quand Harry avait le dos tourné ? Évidemment, c’était impossible puisque la cabane du jardin était protégée par toutes sortes de sortilèges, même par des sorts en fourchelangue… 

Toutes les cinq minutes, ses yeux se dirigeaient vers la petite bâtisse en bois. Il avait même ouvert la fenêtre, espérant entendre ne serait ce qu’un petit son. Il passa donc une heure. Une heure assis en dessous de la fenêtre, attentif au moindre bruit. Cela faisait seulement une petite heure que la lune était apparue… Comment allait-il ne serait ce que supporter d’attendre une seconde de plus ?

Avec un soupir, Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussé pour prendre une bonne tasse de thé, espérant ainsi se détendre. Cependant, ses pensées étaient toujours orientées vers la même personne. Cela se remarqua rapidement lorsqu’il brisa deux tasses et se brûla la main avec de l’eau particulièrement chaude… Cette brûlure accidentelle lui rappelait la première fois qu’il avait essayé de faire la potion tue-loup. Depuis la mort de Snape, personne n’avait repris la fabrication de la potion, pourtant indispensable pour Remus. De plus, la reconstruction des magasins dan le chemin de traverse prenait malheureusement beaucoup de temps… De ce fait, Harry essayait depuis des mois de faire cette potion, lui faisant regretter son manque d’attention en cours. Finalement, il sortit de ses pensées et abandonna l’idée du thé et prit une chaise pour s’asseoir. Cette fois-ci, son regard était fixé sur la pendule de la cuisine. 

Tic-Tac Tic-Tac… 

Après seulement deux minutes de ce bruit incessant, Harry était déjà à deux doigts de briser cette pendule d’un sort bien placé. Ce fut d’ailleurs ce qu’il fit deux secondes plus tard. Ajoutant aux cadavres des tasses, celui d’une pendule coupée en deux par un sort de découpe.

Évidemment, Harry aurait pu le rejoindre car après tout, cela faisait cinq ans qu’il était animagus. Malheureusement, il avait promit à Remus de ne jamais le rejoindre, et ce, sous aucun prétexte. Ainsi, il était hors de question de briser sa parole simplement pour se rassurer. Après tout, son parrain avait l’habitude de la pleine lune. Ce n’était pas comme-ci c’était la première fois… 

Cinq fois, dix fois, quinze fois, qu’il se répétait cette phrase dans la tête pour se convaincre. Seize fois, dix sept-fois… À la vingtième, Harry était dehors sous sa forme de loup. En arrivant devant la cabane, le survivant vit un énorme trou devant la porte… Comment était-ce possible ? Avec tous les sorts qu’ils avaient mis ? Remus et Harry avaient dû mettre une dizaine de sortilèges sur… Sur les murs et la porte… Ils avaient oublié de faire en sorte que son parrain ne puisse pas creuser. 

Brusquement, Harry fut sorti de sa réflexion. Il venait d’être projeté deux mètres plus loin par un loup-garou en colère. C’était certainement dû à l’emprisonnement forcé. Ainsi, face à la bête, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire… Il ne voulait pas blesser son parrain - et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui serait blessé - et s’il fuyait, Remus le rattraperait rapidement… La créature ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et se précipita vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Harry l’évita de justesse au dernier moment et courut vers l’entrée de la maison, espérant pouvoir se transformer à temps pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Cependant, comme prévu, le loup-garou le rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard. La bête lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol. Le brun se débattit, il mordit et griffa également la chair de la créature mais il n’arrivait pas à s’échapper de l'étreinte brutale du loup-garou. Une brusque douleur à la poitrine l’arrêta et son hurlement brisa le silence de la nuit. Sous la souffrance, Harry se retransforma en humain et réussit à attraper la baguette qu’il s’était attaché à la jambe - et qui était restée attachée à sa patte pendant sa transformation - pour lancer un sortilège qui immobilisa son parrain. Finalement, le loup s’écroula, inconscient.

Complètement sonné et essoufflé, le survivant mit une bonne dizaine de minute pour se redresser. Une fois assis, le brun grimaça en fixant sa blessure : la morsure dessinait un sourire sanglant sur sa poitrine. 

\- Une chose est sûre, je ne vais plus m’ennuyer… souffla Harry avec un rire amer avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau dans l’herbe du jardin. 

Ainsi, le survivant s’endormit donc devant la porte de la maison des Black avec un loup-garou assommé non loin de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? 
> 
> En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !
> 
> Ps : J'avais pensé faire une suite, enfin, CacheCoeur veut une suite et j'ai des idées, donc peut-être que dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines, vous aurez une suite :D


End file.
